The Way She Is
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: After initiation a different and new story unfolds. AU No war. I have never read a Tris/Lynn before and I thought they'd be pretty perfect together. Review for Dauntless cake (Story is better than Summary!) Lots of Love QueenofStalkers! Also a Uriah/Marlene story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I know I said I'd update Switched but I have been having some writers block sorry! To make up for it I will post 3 chapters by Sunday! Mkay so this story is about Tris and Lynn! I haven't seen a Tris/Lynn story before so this is it. Basically Tobias doesn't like her and instead he doesn't like anyone. This takes place during the celebration banquet. Enjoy platypuses. I will not tolerate any reviews saying this is wrong kay? Kay! Thanks and enjoy. Disclaimer I don't own Divergent**

**Lynn's POV **

I am ambushed by Uriah and Marlene after the ranks are announced. "We did it! We're officially Dauntless!" Uriah picks up Marlene and twirls her around then does the same to me, the only difference me kicking him while he did it. Uriah and Marlene laughed at my face when he put me down.

"Geez Lynn! You would of thought he was gonna kill you with that face!" Marlene pointed and laughed. I scowled at her and then laughed. Tris, Christina and Will came over and my eyes drifted towards Tris and how beautiful she looked.

"We made it! It seemed I'd never make sometimes, I am so glad that is over!" Christina laughed and I noticed Will had his arm around her waist.

"Quick question, how long has that," I pointed to his arm, "been going on?"

"Well, we were walking along the train tracks last night and we were talking and he just kissed me, and we just kept walking about 10 minutes later I kissed him and it was awesome! So since last night." Christina laughed and I thought about what it would be like with Tris. _Damn-it Lynn! You are thinking about the wrong gender! Aren't you supposed to like guys? And what the heck would she say if she found out? And Shauna, she quit talking to that one guy when she found out he was gay! Lynn stop it! _ I shake my head to clear it of me scolding me for liking Tris. I glanced over at Tris who was looking at me, she looked away as soon as she saw me look over. I wiped my hand over my face, nope nothing there. I would of checked my hair if I had had any.

"So, who wants to play truth or dare to celebrate in Zeke's apartment!?" Uriah shouts. Our group nods. "OK in 30 minutes everyone meet in Zeke's apartment and we'll play a big game of truth or dare!" Christian and Will cheered, Tris nodded and smiled, Marlene jumped up and down and Zeke had a look on his face that said, what have I gotten myself into.

**TIME SKIP AND THIS IS ALSO A PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT!**

**STILL LYNN'S POV **

The party started at 8:00 and soon it was rolling. Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Tris, Four and surprisingly Peter were all there. "Who invited Peter?" I asked Uriah.

"He invited himself, this isn't a private party so why shouldn't he come?" I nodded and turned my attention to Zeke who was jumping up and down and saying "LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME!" Everyone laughed and settled down.

"Okay so we are here to play truth or dare, and since it's my apartment I have the honor of going first! Soooo Uriah would it be Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke turned to his brother and flashed a toothy grin.

"Dauntless! And Zeke that smile is kinda creepy, if you don't get it off your face it will get stuck like that and Shauna won't want to be out in public with you." Uriah laughed as his brother wiped the look off his face.

"Okay, ummm, kiss Tris!" Tris face became angry. Uriah wore a trademark Uriah grin and he went over to her and pecked her cheek.

"Sorry it wasn't on the lips but you are too much like a sister to even think about doing that." Tris shook her head and wore a half smile. Uriah skipped happily back to his seat. "So, Mar Mar, truth or dare?"

"One don't call me Mar Mar, two dare." Marlene glared at him a playful glare. Uriah blushed a bit and recovered quickly.

"I dare you to kiss, on the lips," he gave a look to Zeke, "the first person you see in the hallway."

"Okay, I need someone to come out with me to make sure I do it. So come on Uri!" Uriah heaved himself up and followed her out into the hallway. When they got out there Marlene planted one on him.

"Hey! Not that that wasn't awesome but that wasn't the dare." Uriah was defiantly blushing.

"You were the first person I saw." Marlene winked at him and did a little dancing walk back to her spot. Uriah. stood there for a moment then followed. The next few rounds went by and were pretty boring until it was Tris' turn.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Peter asked. She glared at him.

"Truth." Uriah yelled "Pansycake!" and everyone glared at him.

"Who do you like, like you know like-like." Christina giggled.

"Like-like? What are you five?" Peter shook his head and put on a smirk. Tris mumbled and took off her shirt. Uriah called her a Pansycake again and she turned to me.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" she asked. I put on a fake smirk and stared at her hard.

"Candor, and Uriah I _will_ hurt you if you say Pansycake you aren't bringing that back." Uriah got a look on his face and quickly shut his mouth.

"Who do you like?" I felt a surge of panic take over and I began to sweat a bit. I bit my tounge and took off my leather jacket. Uriah put his hands over his mouth to keep quite.

"Okay guys this is getting lame. I'm out." Peter got up and shuffled out the door along with Shauna, Christina and Will, Four and Marlene.

"Okay lets just end this everyone is leaving. I would of left but I live here so, get out!" Zeke shoved us out of his apartment and Uriah, Tris and I stood in the empty hallway.

"I'm gonna catch up with Marlene. See ya tomorrow when we pick jobs!" Uriah then dashed off with Marlene.

"So do you wanna hang out or something, I know we aren't that good of friend's but," I started and Tris cut me off.

"Sure, anyway who do you like, I won't tell anyone." Tris looked at me eyes wide. She wore a smile that made me feel comfortable and flustered at the same time.

"Uhh, promise you won't laugh or hate me, okay?" I look at her and she smiles and nods. "I, uh, like, excuse me, you." I say it so softly I am almost sure she doesn't hear. I look up from my shoes and she is beaming. "Huh?"

"Really? Because I like you too ya know... Umm wanna hang out or anything." We end up walking around the Pit and when we reach the Chasm we stop.

"I wanna show you somewhere." I drag her down toward the Chasm and we plop down in a spot not visible from the pit.

"I've never been to this part before but over there," Tris points, "that is where Four tried to kiss me. He let me through his fear landscape and everything, but I don't like him that way. Let's just say I am glad initiation is over because that was aw-kward." We laugh and soon we are both leaning in and soon I feel her lips brush mine. Not much just a quick kiss, but soon we are kissing and listening to the calming roar of the Chasm.

"What would our friends think?" I ask her as I pull away.

"You know, I really don't care." Tris leans back in and I pull away. She frowns. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but my sister, she once stopped talking to a kid because he was gay. I don't want her to hate me." I looked her in a pleading way. Tris just rolled her eyes.

"You know I heard this quote once. 'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind*' Lynn, if she really cared about you it won't matter that you like me. Heck, you can marry an alien and she wouldn't care if she truly mattered." I looked in to Tris' eyes and kissed her again, she smiled and deepened the kiss.

**Okay! So that was the first chapter and next chapter I will have Shauna find out along with everyone else. Review and I have Dauntless cake! I have a Triah story, and a Marlynn story! I will be updating my Tobias and Tris Switch story so look out for that! Love you and have a nice day! Or night... yup**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated my Switched story but I am working on it! Writers block sucks! Anyways I don't own Divergent blah blah blah...yup**

**Tris' POV**

After Lynn and I leave the Chasm I walk back to the dorms in silence, when I walk in Christina is sitting on my bunk looking at me. "Where were you and who were you with?" She asks me. I shuffle over and plop down on my bed.

"I was with Lynn, in the Chasm." I say seeing no point in lying. Both Will and Christina get a funny look on their face.

"Lynn? Why were you and Lynn in the Chasm?" Will asks still wearing a funny look on his face.

"Do you want the truth or a comforting lie?" I ask not sure if they wanted the truth quite yet.

"Truth"

"Comforting lie." Christina and Will say at the same time.

"I'll just go with truth. When we were done playing truth or dare Lynn asked me whether I wanted to know who she liked, I said sure, it was me and I like her back so, ya know, we went to the Chasm and made out." Will put on an awww face and Christina had a look of horror and shock.

"You, and Lynn. A girl! Will can you believe this?" Will turned to look at his girlfriend with a smile.

"I'm happy for her, I think they'd be great together! What's the problem Chris?" Will got a glare for the Chris remark.

"Nothing really I was just surprised. I could tell Four was into her, but why her?" I shrugged and nudged her off my bed. "Oh, sorry." I climbed in under the covers and went into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**PAGE BREAK TIME! LETS ALL DANCE TO THE PAGE BREAK DANCE WOO WOO WOO YEAH YEAH YEAH WOO WOO WOO YEAH YEAH YEAH**

**Lynn's POV**

The next morning neither Marlene or Uriah ask me about last night, much to my pleasure. I put on my favorite leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight, dark grey, tank top. I run my fingers through my hair which is starting to grow back and head to breakfast. I sit at my usual table with a few new additions, Christina, Will and Tris. "Hey guys." Christina and Will smile at me a bit to wide. "Umm don't know what to make of that soooo I am going to sit as far from you two as possible." I plop down across from Tris who smiles at me her usual cute smile.

"So Lynn what job are you thinking about having?" Uriah asks me as I begin to eat my muffin.

"Glafdkf mushf fsdfadu" I say with my mouth full. I swallow and try again. "I meant I was going to pick training initiates and control room, I'd be like Four only a lot cooler." This made everyone laugh and I could pick out Tris' sweet giggle out the rest. "What about you Tris?"

"I am going to be a representative between factions, and I will train initiates next year." Uriah gave her a strange look.

"You don't want leader? In that case I am going to choose Leader in Training. Marlene your turn." Uriah smiled at Marlene who blushed under his gaze.

"I am going to choose nurse, don't laugh, but I wanna be able to help people." The gazes then turn to Christina and Will.

"I want to be a tattoo artist," Will says earning a weird look from Tris and Christina.

"Says the guy who refused to get a tattoo on numerous occasions," Tris says earning a laugh from Christina. Will just shook his head.

"I am want to open my own store in the Pit. I am actually going to talk to Eric about it right now." I look over to see Eric walking in. Christina made her way over to him and they begin talking. Eric began to lose after 5 minutes. After about 10 more Christina skipped happily over. "It's decided I now have my own store!" We finish breakfast with small talk. After breakfast Christina, Will and Tris pull me aside.

"We know about you and Tris and are very happy for you, do your friends know yet?" Will says to me. I shake my head and get a sigh from Tris.

"Remember Lynn, be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." Christina and Will look at her.

"I'm afraid they'll judge me, she told me that last night." They nod.

"We should really get to where we pick jobs. Wouldn't want them to start without us." Tris lead the way and the four of us began walking to the room where we would decide on our jobs. Everyone got the job of their choice and soon we were back in the cafeteria eating dinner.

"So who's excited for next week when we begin training for your new jobs?" Shauna asks, as she tries to get close with Zeke who isn't complying, as he keep shrugging her off.

"I guess I am, I am just happy initiation is over." Christina says. Will and her keep making goo goo eyes and are holding hands under the table.

"Okay, enough with the goo goo eyes, I am gonna hurl if you too kiss." Zeke made exaggerated gagging motions which received and eye-roll from Shauna and laughs from everyone else except Christina and Will who were glaring at him. And as if to spite him they kissed. Everyone about died at that point, almost the whole room joined in, most probably not knowing why just wanting to join in on the fun. After 5 minutes we all calmed down our faces still a bit red.

Tris looked at me as if to say, you wanna leave? I nodded and we walked out Christina following. "Why'd you follow us?" I asked her.

"To cover for you, if you don't want anyone else to know yet fine by me, I just don't want them to figure it out themselves before you're ready." Tris gave her an appreciative smile that went for the both of us. She left after she made up excuses for the both of us and we left for the Chasm.

"Christina is pretty awesome, I can see why you'd be friends with her." I say as we sit on the rock from last night.

"Yeah, she is. You know she's your friend too."

"I don't know, I think she did that mostly for you. I don't think she actually likes me all that much."

"Lynn, you are the last person I'd think to be so insecure! You shaved your head bald for goodness sake!"

"I know but still. I don't like being judged based on silly things."

"So I count as a silly thing?" Tris looked offended.

"No! I just, I really don't want my sister to hate me, and honestly it doesn't make sense for her to hate me because I like you." Tris leaned over and kissed me. Soon we were making out, again. After about 3 minutes she pulled away. "Aww man." I mumbled earning a laugh from Tris.

"You need to tell her. Try not to do it right before Zeke finally musters up enough courage to tell her he doesn't like her though." I put on a confused face.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Zeke doesn't like Shauna, he like's Four, a lot. I can see it when they talk and I think Four might like him a bit too. I need to get them together."

"Wow Tris, you notice a lot of things." She smirked and laughed.

"I do don't I! Anyways enough of the chit chat, can we get back to kissing?" I eagerly nodded and we resumed where we had left off not too long ago.

**THIS IS A TIME SKIP SO YEAH NEXT DAY AT LUNCH! SHAUNA IS ABOUT TO HAVE HER REALITY ROCKED AND SO ARE URIAH AND MARLENE!**

**Tris' POV**

At lunch the next day Lynn and I decided we'd tell everyone about us. It felt so good to say us. "Umm, guys I have something to say." Lynn started, the whole table quieted and I nudged her to go on. "Um... well... Me and Tris are," she is cut off by Shauna.

"You better not say together! If you do I will not talk to you and you can no longer refer to me as your sister!" Shauna's face full of hate. I want to say something but Zeke beats me too it.

"What the hell? That is no reason to disown your sister! If you do that I will never talk to you again, I am gay Shauna! So if you cared about our friendship at all you should get over yourself." The whole table goes silence, Uriah doesn't look surprised, Marlene looks shocked and a bit hurt, Christina and Will where the same look like they saw it coming, Lynn wheres a look of sadness.

"What the hell!? You too?! I refuse to believe that! NO NO NO NO NO! Lynn if you like Tris then you are no longer my sister, Zeke, I expected more from you!" Shauna screeched. I stand up slowly.

"You are a bitch. A stupid, selfish bitch. I LOVE your sister and you disown her because of that?! She can love who she wants! Zeke can love who he wants! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO HATE ME OR LYNN OR ZEKE JUST BECAUSE WE LIKE THE SAME SEX! So you shut up Shauna because you don't matter. As a man called Dr. Seuss once said Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who MIND don't MATTER and those who MATTER don't MIND!" Everyone stares at me and Shauna screeches then storms out of the cafeteria. I sit back down and Lynn takes my hand with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too you know?" I smile at her and we kiss briefly. Christina goes awww and Uriah speaks next.

"Soooooo, that just happened. Zeke, I always knew, same with Lynn, but Tris wow, just wow that was a bit shocking." Marlene nodded in agreement to his statement.

"Well then, should we eat or has everyone else lost their appetites?" Will says. I nod and shove my food away same with about everyone else except Uriah who lunges for everyone's cake.

**Tried to lighten up the ending but that was intense! Very hard to write Tris' line so yeah guys... TTYL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey platypuses I'M BAAAAACK! Just trying to be creepy ya know the usual... Anywhoodle I am sure that you want me to get this over with so you can read the story so DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT AND IF ANYONE SAYS OTHER WISE TELL ME SO I CAN WHACK EM! **

**Lynn's POV**

After the whole Shauna deal I felt a bit better. I realized that if Shauna cared about me the way a sister should then it shouldn't matter, so she doesn't matter, she shouldn't rule my life. Uriah being Uriah had lunged for the cake when everyone said they had lost their appetites, he has a bottomless pit for a stomach. "Tris do you wanna leave?" I asked her.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?"

"We can help each other set up our apartments, I can't believe we're neighbors either!" I say.

"Hey don't forget me too! I live right across from you two, we can have sleep overs and we can hang out a lot and everything! This is FAN-TA-BLOUS!" Christina exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah, sure. Who's apartment should we do first?" Tris said. Christina pointed to herself and I pointed to Tris.

"You decide Tris! Pick me by the way!" Christina giggled. I rolled my eyes and she pointed at herself.

"Me! I chose me!" We laughed and went to the Pit to buy some furniture. Every new Dauntless got 2,000 points to furnish their apartment with everything they need that isn't a bed, kitchen stuff or bathroom stuff. For Tris she bought herself a black couch ( good-questions-59-77425) and a plain coffee table for her living room, for her bedroom she bought her self a black and white bed set ( ip/Your-Zone-Reversible-Comforter-and-Sham-Set-Bla ck-White-Polka-Dot/11026872 ) and for her dining room she bought a small table and four chairs. Tris didn't buy much, just what she needed.

Then we did Christina's apartment she spent a lot on her room, ( /girls-bedroom-designs-with-black (not a great picture sorry!)) and then spent the remaining amount on a basic black sofa, basic table set and a radio. (Also none of them will buy TVs because I am pretending that they get them with the room.)

For my room I bought a basic black bed set, a plain black sofa and a plain table set. I put my extra money away for a rainy day. Or when Christina wanted to change Tris and I's whole wardrobe. As we finished it was getting late and Christina went to Will's and Tris and I hung out in her apartment.

"So, how are you. You know after the whole Shauna thing I never got the chance to talk to you about it." Tris started. I smiled at her.

"Oddly I'm okay with her hating me. I am happy with you and I realized she doesn't matter so much." Tris nodded and plunked down on her couch, I lifted up her feet and put them on my lap as I sat down.

"Well, I'm glad you are happy. Do you wanna watch some TV? Or we could just hang out, and talk." I laughed when she said talk. I chose the second option and we spent the next hour talking happily and kissing. After that Zeke came over.

"Hey Zeke. What's up?" Tris said as he walked in.

"Nothing much, it's just that Shauna was one of my best friends and I kinda miss her. I know she was a major bitch flake and a pansycake," I cut him off.

"Zeke! You and Uriah cannot bring that back no matter how hard you try you will fail and you can't bring it back." Zeke scowled.

"I know but still she was. What about Hector? Will he still talk to you?" I nodded.

"Shauna tried and tried again to convince him that being gay is the worst thing ever but he didn't care. When he finds out I'm sure he'll come see me and try to talk to Shauna about it. He is really logical about everything and crazy smart. Honestly I think he might transfer to Erudite." Zeke smiles and plops down on the floor.

"Are you as bored as I am?" Tris and I shake our heads. "Sorry then did I interrupt something when I came over?" Again we shake our heads. "Why are you doing that in unison?" We both shrug. "Okay..."

"Wanna head to the Pit? I am sure you won't be bored there Zeke." Tris says while laughing. Zeke makes a face and we are off on our way to the Pit. We wander for awhile until Tris spots a sweets shop. "Oooo! Let's go there!" She excitedly jumps up and down pointing.

"Tris do you wanna go to the sweets shop? Because you aren't making your point very clear." Zeke says sarcastically. She scowls and Zeke and I laugh. We head in and Tris goes nuts. I am glad I brought along my points card other wise Tris wouldn't of had enough for the boat loads of candy she bought. She literally bought 150 points worth!

"Jeez Tris can you eat all that?" I ask.

"No, I have you and Zeke to help me. We are going to save some too." Tris says as she opened a bag of gummy bears. I steal a few and pop them in my mouth.

"EWW!" I yell spitting them out. "Those are soooo gross!"

"No they aren't they're like rainbows in a gummy packaging! They are sooooo good!" I shake my head in disgust. We continue with our wandering until Zeke spots Four.

"Quick hide me!" Zeke exclaims and hide behind me and Tris' boat load of candy. I yank on his ear pulling him up. "Ow Lynn! That really hurt! You could of at least asked nicely!"

"Zeke, did Lynn yanking on your ear mess up your brain? You just suggested Lynn be nice? Have you gone bonkers?" Tris asked him wearing a smirk. Four spotted us and made his way over.

"Hi Zeke! And hi Tris and Lynn, how are you guys?" Four asked his gaze directed onto Zeke.

"We're good! Lynn and I were just wandering around and Zeke decided to join us for a bit. But Lynn and I have to get going, erm, we are going to rent a movie and eat candy!" Tris lifts up her many bags of sweets and waves them about. "Bye you two!" With that Lynn dragged me around the corner and popped her head round the corner to eaves drop.

**Next chapter will be how the Zeke and Four conversation goes! Woo woo! Yay, so anywhoodle I had a sleepover last night and it was fun! I annoyed my friends by checking my fan fiction account 3 times... in an hour... why? One of the stories I'm following was supposed to be updated that day and I really wanted to read it so yeah.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again audience! Sorry went all Tobuscus on you didn't I... If you haven't seen him he is pretty much LEGIT! Let's get this party started with a DISCLAIMER by my very good friend Uriah Me: Hello Uri! Uriah: SHE HAS FOUND ME AGAIN! Me: You are doing a disclaimer for a different story some of my readers don't know what's going on. Uriah: THIS FREAKING STALKER LADY FOUND ME AGAIN! Me: SILENCE URIAH! Now do the disclaimer and then I will leave you alone so you can move somewhere far, far away. Uriah: Fine! Okay so the QueenofStalkers doesn't own Divergent blah blah blah can you leave now?! Me: Sure! Thanks for that Uri! Uriah: *flees* Me: Laughs evilly. **

**Zeke's POV **

After Tris and Lynn fled the scene it was just me and Four. "Hey man what's up?" I asked doing my best to play it cool.

"Nothing much dude. You?" Four's gorgeous blue eyes look into mine.

"I was just wandering the Pit with Tris and Lynn, Tris bought a lot of candy which I was going to share with them but they fled just now." I pointed to the corner I saw them go round. Four laughed his amazing laugh and I fought to keep the blush from forming in my cheeks.

"Yeah, that was pretty random. So do you wanna hang or something?" He asked all nonchalant. Inside I was jumping up and down screaming yes yes!

"Yeah, sure." Is what I actually said. Four smiled and we went to wander the Pit. "So what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, can't we just talk for a bit. It seems like has been ages since we have talked." I nodded. "I know a place where we won't be interrupted." He grabbed my hand and again I fought back the blush that was creeping into my cheeks. Soon we were on a rock by the Chasm just hidden away from the Pit.

"What do you wanna talk about?" I said as we sat down.

"I just wanted to tell you that you were really brave to tell Shauna you know. Truly Dauntless. Even though you probably knew that you'd lose your best friend you still did it and that is truly brave." Four said and he looked into my eyes, my dark brown ones and his deep blue ones. "I am a coward Zeke. I could have never done what you did." I gasp what was he saying. "I keep trying to hide it. I don't tell anyone, I even tried to like Tris! But I knew along that I was." He stopped and what he meant went without saying as I went in for a kiss, which Four happily returned.

**I AM AN EVIL PAGE BREAK WORKING ON WORLD DOMINATION AH AH AH! **

**Lynn's POV**

"What was that Tris?" She shushed me as she continued listening in, they then began to move.

"Drat! They are going to the Chasm. I won't follow that would be intruding." Tris sighs. "Wanna go back and watch TV and pig out on candy?"

"Sure. We are going to end up eating all that candy tonight aren't we."

"If we invite Christina and Will. They will probably enjoy a movie night." I nod and we go off to find them.

The four of us chose a movie called The Decent. It wasn't as scary as I had hoped but still a great horror movie. Christina kept hiding in Will's chest and Tris kept cracking up in the most inappropriate times, like when one of the girls was stabbed in the throat Tris thought it was the most hilarious thing ever. "How do you find that funny?" I asked her after another one of the characters fell down into a pit.

"I don't know, I just do." I shake my head, my girlfriend was certainly weird. Wait did I just call Tris my girlfriend, I might have to run that by her. Soon the movie was over and not a lot of candy was left. Tris put it all in one container and put it in a cupboard. Christina and Will went back to their apartments and Tris and I were alone once more.

"Do you wish to continue what we were doing a few hours ago?" Tris asked me, of course I nodded and we were kissing. Tris adjusted herself on my lap and deepened the kiss, soon enough her tongue was begging for entrance into my mouth and I obliged happily. Soon after what felt like hours she pushed away.

"Aw man, are we done?" I asked her.

"For now, there is always tomorrow. It is like midnight we should go to bed, you can spend the night if you want." Tris asks I nod and we head to her room. As she turns out the lights and climbs under the covers I put my arms around her and I fall asleep listening to her breathe.

**Super short chappie! Will be writing more soon! Do you guys want more Zeke and Four moments? Should we have them go through Zeke or Four's fear landscape? You can decide with reviews! Lots of Lions my platypuses beware!**


	5. Chapter 5 THE ZOUR CHAPTER

**Okay this chapter is purely Zour! I got Zour from a reviewer so yup. Anywhoodle I thought it'd be cool to have Lynn do our DISCLAIMER Lynn? Lynn: What? Me: Disclaimer, remember? Lynn: Yeah yeah I'm not stupid. QueenofStalkers does not own Divergent or Insurgent or Alligent which won't come out for awhile much to her distress because she is tearing out her hair waiting so yeah. Me: Leave now you are done. Lynn: Kay bye. Also be warned swearing in this chapter not a whole lot but a lot.**

**Zeke's POV **

After we shared the worlds best kiss Four pulled away. "I want you to know something." He starts.

"Sure, what?" I ask him.

"Tomorrow if you want, you can learn my name. It requires going through my fear landscape, if you want to, I mean you don't have too. But I'd like you to... yeah only if you want ya know?" Four stutters trying to get it all out his face was a bit red.

"Sure, as long as you are comfortable with it I'm cool." I give him my best smile, which isn't as friendly as Uriah's but still I have a friendly smile. Four nods and looks up a small grin on his face.

"It's late, I should go back home..." He trails off obviously not wanting to leave.

"Or we could stay here." Four turns and we lock lips once more.

**One quick thing I can't write kisses very well and this is a time skip to the next day at the fear simulations room! DUN DUN DUN! **

**Still Zeke's POV **

Four and I approach the fear simulations room, our hands locked between us in his free had the boxes with the syringes. We stop just outside the doors and he hands one box to me. "Do me first." Four tilts his head and points to where the needle needs placing.

"I know how to do this." I say to him. He laughs his gorgeous laugh and it of course makes me join in. Then he plunges the needle into my neck and we head in. The first thing is obviously heights, we are on top of the building to head into Dauntless. "We have to jump don't we?" I ask him, he nods slowly. "Just hold my hand and you'll be fine." Four looks scared but he takes my hand and we jump. Suddenly four walls surround us and we are crammed into a box.

"Oh god." He mumbles. I couch down in front of him.

"Turn around and squat." I demanded he shakes his head.

"No, it'll get smaller, just no."

"Down now, make it smaller so it gets better. Right?" I pull him down and the wooden boards creak and squeeze us in tight. Four's breathing speeds up.

"Oh god this is worse, so much worse." I rest my head on his back listening to his pounding heart.

"Talk to me, it'll distract you and you'll calm down."

"Umm, about what?"

"Anything, it can be about the fear or something else."

"Well this fear comes from my fantastic childhood," he says sarcastically. "The tiny closet upstairs, he'd shove me in it and tell me not to move." Four squeezed his eyes tight.

"Okay ask me a question and I'll answer it." I say changing the subject.

"Um, why did you agree to this?"

"Because, I like you, a lot." I say and I feel blush creeping into my cheeks. Suddenly the box shatters. We are in front of a strange woman and a different person is telling him to shoot her. "She's not real, it's just a simulation."

"I know, but it feels real. This one isn't as bad though, not as much panic involved." Four clicks the bullet into the chamber and shoots her. Then I see a familiar face, Marcus the leader of Abnegation. Didn't his son transfer to... oh my god... "This is the part where you figure out my name." Suddenly there were a whole bunch of Marcuses.

"This is for your own good." They all said, their black pits for eyes all focused on Four, no wait, Tobias, and just as one of the belts was about to fall on him I yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" I scream as loud as possible they all turn to me. Unlike most Dauntless I only resort to violence when necessary, I prefer yelling and if necessary getting really close and looking down into their eyes and whispering. "Why the hell? Put that down right now." I say, they laugh, they fucking laughed at me. I walk over to the first Marcus and I am actually a bit taller than him, much to my pleasure. "Put down the fucking belt," I say looking down into his evil eyes. He shoves me away and I decide, violence it is.

I yank the belt out of his hand and kick him in the gut. I then proceed to knock him to the ground and kick him until he loses conciousness. After I finish that I turn around and glare at the other ones. The scene begins to fade. Tobias throws his arms around me. "Thank you. I know it was a simulation and all but thank you." I can still faintly feel where the Marcus I fought had gotten a hit in.

"I would've done it anyways." I say returning the hug. Four smiles at me and we leave as we came, hand in hand.

**Another short one! Ug I gotta stop doing this to you platypuses. If it makes you happier I will just do one short chapter at least once a day until I can start writing longer chapters everyother day. Yay how about that make you happy? Tell me in a PM or something. Also I am taking one-shot request! Just PM one and it can't just say write a Fourtris one and I won't it has to be in detail AND I won't write a Fourtris one has to be something different.**


	6. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey guys this is just an author's note sorry! But to the point * I wanted to thank my reviewers for this story! When I read them I was literally jumping up and down! I still do, on all of my stories, I have posted the same note to them all. Basically I just wanted to thank all of you that have read my stories and I am touched by all the kind reviews! I am so flattered and I think I have only ever gotten one bad review and it was for my first fan fic so XD I was expecting so much hate from you guys actually. And I have cried because you all keep saying; Your great! or Update soon! or Love it more please! And I just get so excited seeing you guys enjoying them. This authors note is the way I am going to thank you. Thank you for all your support and love for my stories and that I just love you all. I would give you all hugs if I could see you! Thanks a million guys and seriously you guys are so amazing thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6 (sorry!)

**Sorry it has been awhile my precious platypuses! I have meant to update but I have been to distracted to sit down and type! So here we are again! **

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and smile when I feel Lynn's warm breath and her arms around me. I lay still not wanting to disturb her sleep, I felt her stir a bit as I shifted slightly. "Mornin'" she mumbled sleepily.

"Good morning Lynn, ready to face the day?" I ask her and she releases me so I can get up, after that I feel a bit cold.

"I guess, I wish I could sleep all day." Lynn flopped back onto my pillows. I glanced at the clock.

"You are not going back to sleep, it is 1 PM" Lynn sat bolt upright.

"I slept in that late?!" I nodded and she burst out of bed, she was wearing a pair of mine that were just right on her and 2 sizes too big on me and her t shirt.

"I think I have something that will fit you in my closet so you don't have to make the dash of shame to your apartment." I hop over to my closet and pull out the jeans Christina bought for me that again were 2 sizes to big and a big t shirt I bought for sleeping in and tossed it to her.

"Tris, no offense, these are worse than 'The dash of shame' as you put it." Lynn threw them back to me. She dashed over to her apartment and came back 10 minutes later wearing her classic zip-up-to-my-neck-badass-leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans. I was wearing my favorite black and red top that showed off my ravens and simple knee-length black skirt.

Christina walked into my apartment, without knocking of course and looked us over. "Why didn't you come to breakfast or lunch?"

"We were sleeping." Lynn said like she was stupid.

"Well, now that you are up we are going shopping!" Lynn and I groaned almost simultaneously. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Fine only because you are my best friend." Tris says and Christina squeals and jumps up and down. The first store we enter is Dauntless Waves, it's a swim suit shop obviously.

"Christina why?" I ask her as she rushes towards the main desk, I don't see who is working it until too late. Shauna turned around just in time to see me cringe.

"What are you doing here?" Shauna says with a disgusted/annoyed/bored tone.

"Who me?" Christina asks pointing to herself. "I'm here to grab the swim suit I asked the person working yesterday to hold on too. I was just about to show it to Tris. It seemed like the perfect swim suit for her. It should be under Christina Cumberbatch." Christina smiles and holds out her hand.

"I was talking to Lynn and her little girlfriend. But here you are." Shauna handed Christina the suit and she handed it to Tris.

"Hey so while Tris tries on the swimsuit I am going to grab milkshakes and/or smoothies. Lynn by the time I get back you should be at least looking for a swim suit. What flavors do you guys want?" Christina sort of demanded us.

"You should know what I want Christina. Mint Oreo and Lynn wants anything with gummy bears!" Tris said and flashed me a silly smile.

"NO! I HATE gummy bears just a plain chocolate milkshake for me." I say glaring and smiling at Tris.

"Okay so I have one Mint Oreo , one chocolate and one strawberry. Anything else?" I shook my head and so did Tris. "Okay then be right back! Remember Lynn!" I nodded and Tris walked over towards Shauna.

"Hey! Can I get the key to the changing room?" She asked, as always her tone was calm and casual.

"Um no." Shauna said not turning around from what she was doing.

"Excuse me?" Tris asked, still calm.

"I said no. I am not going to let you sabotage the changing rooms." Shauna said finally turning around.

"Why would she do that?" I ask.

"You know why, Lynn." Shauna spits out my name like poison. "You heard what she called me! Now she wants to get me fired from my job!"

Tris laughs a bit. "Seriously? I don't want you fired. I honestly can say that. I just want to get this shopping trip over and done with so I can go for a run." Tris says without raising her voice, or being sarcastic.

"Ug! I said no!" I was a bit confused, I was confused a lot actually. I wish Hector was there to explain what was going on.

"Just hand over the key. Or do you want an angry Christina?" Tris said raising her eyebrows this time.

"Fine. Just so you can leave and get your disgusting selfs out of the store." I glared at her. I couldn't believe what she had said. Tris just laughed again which made Shauna angry and took the key. She sauntered into the changing room and I went to look at some suits.

"Honestly Lynn," I hear Shauna say making her way over to me. "If you want, you can still be my friend, and my sister. All you have to do is dump Tris, let your hair grow back, and get a proper boyfriend. I hear Eric is single or you can always see if that one boy from initiation is available." I whip round to look at her.

"Go away. I don't need you. Your opinion quit mattering to me as soon as you walked out the other day. Leave Tris and I alone, and leave Hec alone too." I turned back around. Shauna huffed and nose in the air speed walked away. I shook my head and grabbed the first swim suit I saw in my size, a two piece tankini with a solid black background and lots of red flowers all over it.

"Lynn!" I hear Christina call out, I turn towards her and smile.

"Hi Chris!" I say and she scowls.

"If you want your milkshake in the cup and not on your head I suggest you don't call me Chris." She says and I take my shake from her. I sip it and it tastes perfect, perfectly thick and creamy.

"Tris is still in the changing room and this is the suit I picked." I say and show her my swim suit.

"It is okay... but I think this would suit you better." Christina pulls out a one piece with the sides cut out. I nod at it and put my choice back. We make our way over to the dressing room.

"Tris?" I say knocking on her door.

"What?" She asks like she seriously doesn't know.

"Can we see your swim suit?" Christina says and Tris walks out. She is wearing a two piece tankini with a red solid background and black butterflies all over it. "Oh I knew it! Fabulous for your figure! I knew that that tankini was perfect for you!" Christina squeals and has Tris spin around. She then shoves me into the changing room.

"Wow Lynn." Was the first thing out of Tris' mouth when I stepped out. I looked down and I didn't think it looked too awful on me, but if Tris didn't like it. Christina cut off my thoughts.

"Okay that is amazing! Why do you only wear baggy clothes Lynn? You are built like a goddess!" Christina says. I look in the mirror at the end of the hall of changing rooms. I see regular old me. I just didn't like tight clothes because I felt fat in them.

"I like it." Tris says and that's it. She smiles at me and I go back to change out of it. Tris and I leave the store and let Christina pay for our swimsuits. Tris and I gave her my point card and waited outside. We sat down on the edge and dangled our feet above the tattoo parlor. Tris set her head on my shoulder until Christina came back out.

"Who is ready to go buy Lynn some new clothes?" I sigh along with Tris and go off with Christina on yet another shopping adventure.

**Well guys there it is! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and to be honest I haven't been busy just lazy. I have had this almost finished for like ever now and only now finished it (obviously) I will need 17 reviews until I update again! Ah ah ah! Sorry I just need a motivation... yup! See you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am such an awful person I haven't updated this in forever! I have been really busy with my fanfic Will and Bed, Wed, or Dead and if you read that one I am super sorry I haven't been updating... I've been "busy". **

**Lynn's POV**

After 2 hours of torture Christina finally let's Tris and I go.

"Why did we even agree to that?" I ask Tris. She shrugs.

"She's our friend it'd be rude of us not to. Anyways you just got some really cool clothes. I mean now you actually own a skirt. I will be making sure you wear the clothes she bought you. You look better in shorts and tighter shirts." Tris said and nudged me. I laughed.

"Very funny Tris. What do you want to do now that we're free?" I ponder as we continue on our way back to my apartment so I can dump my 20 bags of clothing.

"I say we..." Tris trailed off at the sight of Will. He was sitting in front of Christina's door crying. "Will! What happened?" Tris exclaimed rushing forward. I followed behind her.

"Do you know where Christina is?" Will asked. Tris shook her head and so did I.

"I haven't seen her since she released us from shopping hell." I say. Tris glares at me and I put my hands up in surrender. I tended to become quite sarcastic when flustered. Will shook his head.

"How about you come with us to my apartment." Tris says and gently pulls him to his feet. Will shuffle towards her door. I run into my apartment and drop off my bags then rush back to Tris' place.

**Will's POV**

I sit on Tris' couch trembling. I had gone to Christina first since she was my girlfriend. When she wasn't there I found I really couldn't move. I just broke down crying.

"What happened, Will?" Tris asked me. Her voice was soothing. She was like a big sister at times and others she was my little sister.

"I... I don't know. I was just in the training room throwing knives when that woman came in. She started talking to me. Saying all these awful things about you, Uriah, and Four. She said that you were all crazy and deserved to die. She said something about Divergent. She also mentioned Tori and a couple other names I didn't recognize like Evelyn Eaton, Caleb Prior and Robert Black. I turned around to ask her what the hell she was even talking about and I saw it was Jeanine. She then asked me if I wanted to join her in destroying the Divergent. I said what the hell? NO! Jeanine then said fine if you aren't going to help me I just spilt all my information to a traitor. She then pulled out a gun and before I could blink I had thrown my knife right into her stomach. She dropped the gun and I ran. I ran till I got to Christina's room... Well then you found me." I stared at Tris. I felt more tears stream down my face.

"I think I killed her. I am a murderer." I say. Tris shakes her head.

"No you aren't. She is fine Jeanine would never come here without back up. The moment they heard of her injury they'd rush her to Erudite. I've heard they can fix almost any wound except gun shots to the head." Tris tells me in a calm tone.

"I hate to say this, but, what the heck is Divergent?" Lynn asks looking seriously confused. I felt the same way.

Tris goes pale. "You have to swear you will never repeat this to anyone ever." Tris says solemnly. I nod and so does Tris.

"Well, a Divergent is someone who can manipulate simulations. But not just that they also have an aptitude for more than one faction. I am Divergent, I fit into 3 factions Erudite, Abnegation and Dauntless. I guessed Four was as well but Uriah? That is a shock to me. Caleb Prior is my brother so why am I not surprised and Robert Black was one of my friends back in Abnegation. My guesses are that Caleb is both Abnegation and Erudite and Robert Amity and Candor. Robert never fit in well with the Abnegation. He was also freaky honest." Tris tells us quietly. I am stunned. _Divergent. _I think to myself.

"So is that why you rocked initiation?" Lynn asked Tris who shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess. But you can't tell anyone I am Divergent okay? They will come and kill me if they find out." Tris says with such intensity I have to nod. "Good."

We all then just sorta sit there in an awkward silence. Tris gets up and turns on the TV only to see Christina on the screen.

"Hello Dauntless! I am Christina and I am here to tell you all about fashion!" Christina did a twirl. She then laughed.

"So today I went out with a couple of my friends to buy one of them a swim suit. While I went to buy smoothies I ordered the other one to pick one out as well. It turns out she has awful taste. So that gave me the idea for my first ever segment on, Christina's Fashions Dos and Don'ts!"

The screen cut to commercial. After about 2 minutes Christina was back and in front of Dauntless Waves.

"Hi! I'm here at Dauntless Waves with a few girls. I am going to show you the best suit for your body type. First we are going to go with Audrea for the rectangle shaped body." Christina then went on to recommend different swim suits for different body types.

Half an hour later she finished off the show. "My name is Christina and that's my show! Next week we will explore the dangerous world of choosing the right jeans for you!" Christina did a little twirl again and it cut to Dauntless Cooking.

We all sat in silence. "I don't have awful taste." Lynn said finally. Tris burst out laughing.

**Filler chapter is filler...**


End file.
